


Is it Bad to Confess at a Concert? Please Say No...

by LordSaladBar



Category: Chicken Girls (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Quinn is a good sister, Stephanie is an cute little love sick dummy, cheesy Stephanie, grumpy Rooney, same with Rooney, they are super cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordSaladBar/pseuds/LordSaladBar
Summary: “I can’t believe it! It’s Valentine’s day and Stephanie won’t even respond to me!” Rooney was half yelling, half sobbing. Quinn didn’t know all of the situation, but she knew her sister needed her to be there for her. She grabbed her sister’s shoulders and walked over to face her.OrRooney is left feeling down on Valentine's day and she believes it's the worst day ever, but little does she know it may just be the best day ever.
Relationships: Rooney and Quinn, Rooney/Stephanie, Stephanie Stewart/Rooney Forrester, Stephanie and Quinn, Stephanie/Rooney, Stooney - Relationship
Kudos: 17





	Is it Bad to Confess at a Concert? Please Say No...

“I can’t believe it! It’s Valentine’s day and Stephanie won’t even respond to me!” Rooney was half yelling, half sobbing. Quinn didn’t know all of the situation, but she knew her sister needed her to be there for her. She grabbed her sister’s shoulders and walked over to face her.

“Hey Roons, if she can’t see how amazing you are then, she doesn’t deserve you,” Quinn spoke in a soft and endearing tone as she pulled her sister in for a hug. They stayed there for a minute before Quinn pulled away. “I’m getting a call. You mind if I take this?”

“Go ahead. I’m gonna get dressed.” She spoke in a low saddened voice. Quinn felt guilty about leaving her sister, but maybe this call would be some good news. As she stepped out she glanced at her ringing phone. Speak of the devil. It was Stephanie, but why? Quinn just stood there questioning whether she should answer or just leave it ringing. She finally decides to pick up on the last ring.

“What do you want? I’m kind of busy spending time with my sister since you neglected her.” She spoke in an angry hushed voice. Quinn didn’t want to sound mean, but someone had messed with her sister and this person had the nerve to call her. So the anger kind of took hold. It took a moment before Stephanie answered.

“Yeah, I messed up, but that’s why I called you. I need your help to fix it.” Wait, Quinn hadn’t heard about anything happening. Rooney really did need to tell her more.

“If you don’t mind me asking, what happened? Rooney didn’t even tell me something happened.” Quinn knew she was being a bit nosy, but if she was gonna help Stephanie she wanted to know the truth.

“We had a fight,” Stephanie spoke in a low voice. Quinn waited several moments before Stephanie spoke up again.”I was scared for the future since I’ll be going off to college soon. I might have sounded like I didn’t care about her or our relationship. I’ve just never felt like this before and I really don’t want to hurt her.” She sounded genuine and scared. Quinn had to admit she’d never seen Rooney so happy. She was conflicted. Part of her was saying she shouldn’t get involved, but part of her wanted to do anything to help.

“What plan do you have in mind?”

“I think it’s time I get the band back together.”

\------------------------------------------------------------

Rooney didn’t want to leave the house, but Quinn insisted on having a girl’s day out. As heated as the fight was, Rooney just wanted to be with Stephanie right now. Why did everything have to be so confusing? She was still very much mad at Steph, but at the same time, she just wanted to spend Valentine’s day with her girlfriend.

“Come on sis, we gotta get going if we wanna do everything and make the concert at 7.” her sister called from the other room. Being shaken from her thoughts, Rooney grabbed her jacket and headed to the door.

“What’s the full agenda, for today?” asked Rooney.

“If I told you, I’d ruin the surprise,” Quinn said in a joking tone.

“Fine, can you at least tell me who’s concert we’re seeing?” she asked in an annoyed tone.

“And ruin the surprise?” she said. Upon noticing the frown on her sister’s face, she decided to give her a little hint. ”Fine, it’s an old friend’s concert, but I won’t tell you anymore.” She said as they walked out the door, Rooney following shortly after. They hoped in their dad’s car and began their day out.

They ended up going to play golf for a few hours. Then, they went through an escape room until it was dinnertime. They went to a big fancy restaurant for dinner. Rooney didn’t understand where the money came from. Her parents definitely wouldn’t have given them money for these things, especially not the restaurant. In the end, it didn’t really matter. She had a lot of fun and was able to take her mind off of Steph.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Finally, it was time for the concert. They began the long drive there, listening to music while they drove. “So I know who is performing at the concert, but can I get another hint? Like, are they male, female, a band, or just one person?” 

“It’s a band. I think you’re gonna like them.” Quinn said in a nice, joking tone.

They drove the rest of the way in silence. Well, as much silence as you can get while listening to music. Quinn shut off the music, as Rooney pulled into the driveway of the venue. Quinn grasped her sister’s hand as they began to walk into the building. On the outside, the place seemed vacant, but inside of the small concert room, it was packed.

They were able to find a nice spot in the middle of the room to sit. Rooney was getting anxious, who could be performing? She didn’t know many people who would be at a concert. It definitely wasn’t one of the Chicken Girls. They would have told her.

Then, as the lights dimmed she saw it. She saw her walk on stage. The one she’d been trying to forget this whole time. Stephanie. Rooney couldn’t believe her eyes. As she got up to leave, Quinn grabbed her wrist and stopped her. “Let go of me. You lied to me about today. You said today was all about me, but clearly, you just want me to hurt more.” She yelled in a hushed tone, trying not to disturb everyone else.

“I just-”

“That phonecall. It was Stephanie, wasn’t it? You two set this up. You set me up.: Rooney was done. She pulled her arm away and made her way to the door. She pushed through the crowd of people towards the door. She didn’t care if she pushed them down, she just needed to get out of here. 

“Hey everyone, you might be surprised that the Overnights are back, but it’s only for tonight. Anyways, this first song is for a special girl in my life. I don’t know if she’s here, or if she even cares what I have to say, but I have to say it. I’m sorry.” Rooney’s hand lingered on the door handle. All she had to do was turn it and she could leave, but she couldn’t. She turned around and walked back to her seat next to Quinn. She wanted to hear what Stephanie had to say. “This girl she’s really amazing and I just didn’t want to lose her. I let that fear cloud my judgment and my actions. Instead of trying to work things I out, I did what I feared would happen. I pushed her away when she was trying to help. I was a jerk. If you’re listening, Rooney, I’m sorry, I never want to hurt you again. I love you.”

Was this really happening? Did Stephanie just admit that she loved her to a crowd she wasn’t even sure Rooney was in? How could Rooney feel mad anymore? This was the Stephanie she fell in love with. She was confident and didn’t care about what anyone else would say. Then, there was Quinn. She helped set this up. She helped save her relationship. Before the Overnights started to play, she quickly turned to Quinn. 

“Thanks for helping set this all up. I’m sorry for yelling at you, you’re the best sister ever,” she whispered. Quinn turned to her and pulled her into a tight hug. 

“You’re not too bad yourself. Now let’s enjoy this concert, Steph pulled a lot of strings to get this to happen.” She whispered as Rooney pulled back from the hug. The concert lasted about 2 hours and honestly, Rooney didn’t remember much of it. She didn’t pay attention to the music or the playing, she just paid attention to Stephanie. After all, she just admitted that she loved her. 

After the concert was over, Quinn pulled her to the side while everyone left. They stood there for a bit waiting for everyone to leave and for Stephanie to come out. Rooney perked up as she saw Stephanie turn the corner.  
\------------------------------------------------------------

As Stephanie walked closer to Rooney and Quinn, she grew more and more nervous. They’ve never said the “L” word to each other. She hoped it didn’t scare her. She finally came to a stop in front of Rooney. She seemed to be wearing a giant smile. That was good, right?

“Hey, you guys were amazing,” Rooney said still a bright smile on her face.

“Thanks!” Was all Stephane could think to say. She never really prepared for the talk after the concert. They stood there in awkward silence for a few moments.

“So, you love me?” Rooney asked. The nervousness grew inside of Stephanie. Why did she have to say it?

“Yeah, is that bad?” she asked her heart swelling and her anxiety growing.

“No! It’s...I love you too Steph.” she said as her smile grew larger. They both let out small giggles. Then Rooney leaned and their lips met. All of a sudden nothing mattered. The outside world faded away. All Stephanie needed was Rooney and everything would be okay. When they separated, Stephanie couldn’t keep the smile off her face. “Let’s get out of here Steph,” Rooney said grabbing Stephanie’s hand. They continued talking as they walked back to the car. When Rooney opened the door Quinn spoke up.

“So is everything okay?” Rooney had almost forgotten about Quinn. 

“Yeah, everything is amazing,” she said squeezing Stephanie’s hand. They’d be alright. They’ll always love each other.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fic for this ship, and hopefully not my last. I can't believe there are only 2 other fics for this ship. They deserve more! Anyways I hope you enjoyed! :D


End file.
